


Like Sunlight

by QueenlyPirate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Plays the Piano, F/M, Fluff, and i just really wanted to do something that felt warm, but not really, hope that comes across??, i mean there's a mention here or there but it's not important, just a small moment between marinette and adrien, sort of, they're a little aged up here but not really?, this is super cheesy and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenlyPirate/pseuds/QueenlyPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What song are you playing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sunlight

His fingertips are like the splatter of sunlight that filters through trees, warm and delicate as they brush across her skin in light bursts.

_Tap, tap, tap._

She wishes in the moment that she had an ear for music, just so she could picture the sweet melody he plays as his fingers glide across her shoulder blades. Or, she thinks to herself, at the very least had learned how to play so she could possibly recognize the rhythm.

But instead of worrying the thought any further, she simply closes her eyes and basks in his sunlit melody.

_Tap, tap, tap._

He’s always had gentle hands, even when they were young. Large hands, wide palms and thin fingers. She likes them. Likes to trace the lines of his palm, follow their trails into his wrist or as they spill past his skin into empty air. When they cradle her own, softly like filtered light and warm like sunrise, it’s like all of her is being cherished.

Her cheek presses against her pillow and she hums. His weight shifts as he leans in closer, fingers _tap, tap, tapping_ away. She can feel the heat radiating from his body and the corners of her mouth lift upwards. Though she can’t see him, she knows he’s smiling too.

“Adrien?”

He hums in response, lazily leaving a trail of warmth down her spine. It sends sparks into gut, but she ignores them for now.

“What song are you playing?” She mumbles into the pillow. A sigh escapes her before she can catch it when he finds his way back to her shoulders. He doesn’t seem to notice the effect he has on her, leaving patches of sunshine on her skin. She wants to hit him for it, but she’d rather kiss him instead. Another sigh.

_Tap, tap, tap._

He doesn’t respond immediately, hands continuing to wander around her back and playing their soundless melody. It drives her crazy, her curiosity eating away at her.

Eventually he speaks again, softly as if deep in thought. “I can’t really remember,” he finally says. His rhythm slows as he tries to think. “Something from a long time ago.”

She thinks his voice sounds distance, like it’s tucked away deep into a hidden corner she can’t find. It’s somewhere she can’t follow him and it feels cold for a moment when his hands retreat with him, leaving behind the cool sky of sunset. Only a hint of his warmth is left on her kin.

She turns to him, watching as his eyebrows furrow in concentration. Her hand stretches out to him, reaching for the hand resting on his knee. When it reaches him, she is suddenly struck with how cold her own fingers are.

Green eyes flicker over her. A smile softens his face, brows relaxed. “Turn around,” he tells her as he straightens his wrists, fingers hovering above her in waiting.

Her face scrunches in confusion but she obliges. She settles back into the pillow, tucking her arms once more underneath the soft fabric of the pillowcase. The bed shifts as he does, the air moves as he breathes. She closes her eyes again.

It starts out slowly, simply. The pattern is delicate like the sleepy crawl of the rising sun. The rays stretch out into open sky and its light settles on her skin, heat quiet and pleasant like early June.

And then it grows in intricacy.

She feels the air shift with his enthusiasm, it shakes and it vibrates, and she feels her heart pick up speed with his playing. The sun is alive and awake, the sky is turning from purple to pink to yellow to blue. Her skin is humming with his song and she feels contentment flow through her veins.

_Tap, tap, tap._

And then he begins to hum.

It’s too late to hide the laughter bubbling in her chest, but that’s okay. She giggles and she can hear the smile in his voice.

He doesn’t have the best voice, but it’s beautiful she thinks to herself. Despite the missed notes, she likes his singing. After all, he puts all of himself into it and she loves him for it.

He hums the melody with a sort of tenderness and she can’t help but wonder what he’s seeing.

_Tap, tap, tap. Hum, hum, hum._

“Oh.” He stops suddenly. 

She looks up at him. “Oh?”

His smile falls a little, the crinkles around his eyes grow sad. There’s a faraway look in his expression, a mix of sadness and fondness. Nostalgia she decides. “It was a song my mom used to play for me.”

Her shoulders sag as the weight of his loss weigh on her. She begins to sit up, to hug him, to comfort him, but he laughs and gently eases her back down. “No, no,” he says quietly. “It’s a good thing.”

It’s the twinkle in his eyes that shows her he means it. She relaxes.

Her cheek presses into the pillow and she’s sure she’ll have imprints by the time evening comes around, but for now it doesn’t matter. Instead of thinking, she simply hums what she remembers of the song and soon Adrien is joining in. His fingers make their way back to her spine and her whole body melts under the golden heat of his sunshine.

She loves him she thinks in the moment. But she’s known that for quite some time now. She tells him anyway.

The sunlight travels to her face and suddenly there's a spark on her nose.

“I love you too,” he sings. 

And then the spark grows into a wonderful fire on her cheek that breathes warmth across her face. She looks up at him and smiles. He leans forward and kisses he forehead. She thinks to herself that this is what it must feel like to be cradled by the sun. She searches for his lips and finds them. 

And then she tastes sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> this image in my head wouldn't leave me alone so i decided to write it. it's always really warm in my head, like sunbeams filtering through half closed blinds, a bunch of pillows all over the bed, and adrien kinda awkwardly hunched over mari as he just plays on her back. idk.


End file.
